


[FATE][双枪四五/术狂]你给我穿好衣服再出门

by kara_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kara_e/pseuds/kara_e
Summary: 有逆，大概





	1. Chapter 1

打个哈欠，下颌骨有点酸，用手揉揉眼睛，库丘林把渗出眼角的盐水抹掉，拿着手机打开门。他记得今天是该到个快递，但没给他打电话就送过来还是挺少见的一件事。  
门外并不是那个他有点印象的快递小哥，而是个穿着烫得平整如新的休闲西装，头发用发胶输得一丝不苟，脸算得上过目不忘的青年。没等对方开口，库丘林便把门关上了。  
空气平静了五秒钟，门外立刻传来比刚刚急促的敲门声。听得出敲门的人恨不得在门上砸个洞揪住他问个清楚。  
“开门，库丘林！”  
“你等会儿！”  
朝门外吼了一声，他正把另一条腿伸进居家裤的裤腿里。要是知道是那家伙在门外的话，他绝不会只穿着T恤和拳击内裤就去开门。  
他这一嗓子倒是起到期望的效果，敲门声停下来，门外的青年像是恢复了些许耐心地等他穿好衣服再去开门。  
单脚蹦着来到门前，把腰上的抽带拉紧系起来，库丘林再次打开门。黑发的青年正挑起一侧的眉，上下打量他几眼。  
“你干什么？”  
“啊！？你还问我干什么？迪卢姆多你一大早跑到我家来干吗？今天应该没有你公司的通告吧？”  
他觉得自己似乎看到对方形状好看的嘴角微微抖了一下。  
“我问你刚才突然关门干什么。”  
“穿衣服啊，我总不能穿着内裤就出来开门吧。”  
全然不管自己刚刚的确是穿着内裤开了门的大明星一只手撑在门框上，再一次打个哈欠。早知是这家伙的话自己绝对不会从床上爬起来开门。  
他的话让对方挑起的眉又扬起半度。  
“你管这叫穿衣服？跟刚才有区别？倒不如围个麻袋还比现在看着像点样子。”  
“你管我啊！我在家穿什么跟你没关系吧！”  
被对方这么说着，库丘林还是忍不住低头看了眼确保自己的确是穿着条居家短裤，没迷迷糊糊地在内裤外面又套了条内裤。  
“你要站在这让狗仔接着拍的话，我是没什么意见。”  
刚想说“那就让他们拍”，又想到昨天晚上吃饭时才被经纪人念过，库丘林只得闪开门让对方进来说话。关门时他瞄见路边停着辆SUV，顿时一股不太好的预感涌上来。

黑发青年进了屋对着上面堆满衣服和抱枕的沙发皱皱眉，选择在吧台椅上坐下。屋主倒是满不在乎地在沙发上刨出个足够坐人的地方把自己埋进去，两只光着的脚丫抬起来搭在茶几上。  
“反正你是个大忙人我就不请你喝咖啡了，还得烧水，有事赶紧说，我好接着睡觉。”  
正四下环视他的房子的青年这才仿佛不忍直视一样地把视线转回他身上。  
“也行，那一会儿你接着睡，我让人来打扫一下房间。”  
“啊？这么好？经纪人让你来帮我打扫房间？”  
哼了一声，迪卢姆多在胸前叉起双臂。  
“要不是我需要搬进来住，我才不在乎你住在什么垃圾堆一样的地方。”  
库丘林觉得自己大概是没睡醒在梦游。  
“等等等等，你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，虽然不是出于我的意愿，但为了挽回公司和自己的名誉，我不得不住进来。”  
这么说完，他发现屋主正一脸茫然的看着自己，然后梦游一样的站起身，拖着步子走进厨房在咖啡机里加上咖啡粉，加满水。不一会，从咕嘟咕嘟作响的咖啡机里飘出熟悉的咖啡香。  
“你在干什么？”  
“我觉得自己需要清醒一下，你先别说话，让我把咖啡喝了。”  
等待的时候迪卢姆多发现库丘林靠着料理台闭着眼站在那，俨然一副快要睡着的样子。  
想想好像也不是不能理解。昨天晚饭过后他还跑了个通告，估计下通告应酬完收拾好了回家怎么着也得有半夜两点。  
黑发青年低头看了眼自己的手表，早晨8点敲开他家的门似乎还不算那么过分。  
过不多会儿，迪卢姆多看着对方倒上一杯咖啡，往里面加了三勺糖，又从冰箱里拿出牛奶倒进去才端着杯子喝起来。  
呵，全脂牛奶。不知道有多少人要是知道这件事得羡慕嫉妒恨死这个吃不胖的家伙。

放下咖啡杯，库丘林抹一把脸，才终于又打开话头。  
“你刚才说要住进来。”  
“是的。”  
“凭什么？”  
“就凭你穿着我设计的衣服配着你那堆没格调的大短裤和拖鞋上街，害我被人指着鼻子说江郎才尽。”  
设计师揉揉眉间，免得自己显得过于咄咄逼人。然而对方并不打算买这个账。  
“大不了我以后不穿你设计的牌子不就得了。”  
“你拒绝不了，从今以后你的形象设计师是我，是你父亲指派的。”  
“那也不用住……”  
“没人看着你会把衣服穿好了出门吗？”  
“以后会。”  
说着库丘林还向他眨眨眼，一脸的真诚无害。  
“把你的演技用在别处，合同都签了，再让鲁格先生看到你被拍到那种不修边幅的照片，我会被追究责任而且赔款。”  
“你等我打个电话。”  
说着库丘林拿着手机进了卧室关上门，留迪卢姆多一个人坐在吧台椅上等着。  
就要搬进来住的设计师决定不跟屋主客气，从吊柜里拿出个杯子把咖啡壶里剩下的咖啡都倒在杯子里。  
有件事他没告诉库丘林，这么做并不是鲁格的主意，是自己的父亲安格斯提议的。  
喝了一口咖啡，还不错，不酸，迪卢姆多虽然喝咖啡不加糖不加奶但是讨厌发酸的咖啡。  
说出来大概都没人信，自己的父亲为了追人能把亲生儿子卖给对方的儿子当私人设计师。也不知道他看上那个鲁格哪一点了，说好的宝贝儿子掌上明珠说卖就卖，比自己平时收的设计费还低一半。虽说是不差那些钱，但那也是自己辛辛苦苦挣的，现在不但要天天围着一个人转，搞不好还要倒贴钱进去。自己的公司怎么办，设计室怎么办……  
越想越郁卒的设计师简直要毁约走人的当口，卧室门开了，走出来的库丘林就像是颗霜打的茄子。  
“我带你去客房，你爱怎么折腾怎么折腾，别打扰我补眠。”  
说着屋主带他走上楼梯，推开一间屋子的门。标准的客房装修，除了床和床头柜，单人沙发之外再没有其他东西。  
“我还需要一间屋子放衣服。”  
“这房间有壁柜。”  
说着库丘林打开壁柜门，向他展示一下。  
“不够放。”  
“就你那SUV能带多少衣服过来，这壁柜看着小挺能装的。”  
“后面还有两货车的衣服，我怕挡路没让他们跟过来。”  
屋主盯着他没有说话大约有5秒，迪卢姆多迎着对方的目光没有移开视线大约有5秒。  
“旁边的房间也给你，随你怎么折腾。”  
恨恨地咬着牙，库丘林扭头走了出去。  
“要是有不要的家具我直接叫人拉走了。”  
迪卢姆多在他背后说。  
“随你便！”  
他听到下楼的声音，铺着地毯的楼梯都被踩得咚咚响，然后是咣的一声巨响，迪卢姆多希望对方的卧室门还完好。


	2. Chapter 2

要说时装设计界目前最耀眼的两颗新星当属奥迪那兄弟——迪卢姆多·奥迪那与迪尔梅德·奥迪那，后者比前者小两岁。尽管不是双胞胎，这两兄弟却长得极为相似，如果不是性格造就了两个人后天称得上截然有异的发展方向的话，恐怕能够分清他们之间容貌上差别的只有他们的亲生父母而已。  
在迪卢姆多彻夜留宿在工作室，第二天依旧西装革履，发丝一丝不苟，只有摘下平光眼镜后才能看到的黑眼圈与常驻衣袋里的胃药才会出卖他是个重度睡眠不足的工作狂的事实的时候；迪尔梅德则在非洲草原上拍摄新户外时装的照片，足以融化防水化妆品的汗水都不是问题，阳光能够造就最湿润诱人的妆容，有时候被拍摄的是他挑选的模特，有时候是设计师本人。简单地说，迪卢姆多的好身材来源于健身房，而迪尔梅德则来源于高强度的户外运动。

“所以你弟比你黑。”  
瘫在沙发上翻着时尚杂志的库丘林突然冒出这么一句，迪卢姆多想了想还是点点头。  
“如果可以的话我不想讨论他。”

迪卢姆多的态度也正代表了迪尔梅德的态度，在非必要的时候，他们拒绝讨论另外一方，甚至在接受采访的时候在被问到对方的问题时也会刻意岔开。这并不是为了保护隐私或者什么原因，单纯只是这两兄弟从很小很小开始有个人意识的时候便看对方不顺眼罢了。  
“我居然没有在两岁的时候把你从三楼阳台上扔下去。”  
“你错过这个机会这辈子就别想了，我还后悔小时候没用枕头把你闷死呢。”

“小迪卢和小迪尔总在吵架，男孩子真是活泼啊。”  
对于他们长久以来从未停歇过的争执，他们的父亲安格斯总是微笑的看着他们从为了玩具扭打在一起，到为了设计理念一个把另一个按在地上揍——所谓单亲傻爹养孩子大概就是这么回事——后来库丘林这么评价，坐在他旁边的库夫林和瑟坦达默默地点了点头。

严格来说安格斯从来没有单身过。时尚界的寡头从不缺少情人，甚至结过三次婚，而奥迪那兄弟是他第一任妻子的孩子。但这不代表他选择的对象都是会照顾孩子的类型，恰恰相反，除了生母之外，两兄弟对于两任后妈都没有实质的存在感，就连父亲第三次离婚前后也没感到生活上有丝毫改变的地方。经历了三次失败婚姻的安格斯最终决定，还是第一个喜欢上的对象才是他想要相伴终生的那一位——鲁格·斯沃提安。  
当然这件事被喜欢的当事人是一无所知的。  
鲁格对于安格斯的印象还停留在大学同学、邻居、好友、两个小孩和自己的孩子玩得很好、虽然是个男人但挺漂亮这些印象里。即便是后来安格斯一家搬了家，两个人之间也没断了联系，偶尔打个电话聊聊天，问问近况，没以前那么热络，但还是能说得上话的老朋友。要不然鲁格也不会在库丘林一次次被拍到形象邋遢的样子之后，忍无可忍地打电话向安格斯抱怨，顺便想看看对方有什么好的解决方法。  
这对于正苦于对方只把自己当作好友的安格斯来说无异于是个天上掉馅饼的好机会，于是迪卢姆多便被打包塞去给库丘林作贴身造型师，以此来重新拉近两家的关系——当然迪卢姆多没有把这个真正的理由告诉库丘林，只是说鲁格叔叔那么关心你，我也不好拒绝之类的场面话。毕竟自己的父亲动之以情晓之以理地跟自己保证了这事关他毕生幸福，做儿子的怎么都没办法拒绝。更何况能让父亲下功夫到不惜卖儿子的地步，说不是真爱他也不信，能帮的话自然还是帮一把的好。

对于这个决定，库丘林的反应就像是一只被侵入了地盘的猫，后颈上的毛都炸起来那种。避开迪卢姆多跟父亲讲了半天自己能管好自己，不用找个人看着，被鲁格一句话顶了回来。  
“你再被人抓拍到一次那种形象的照片就给我滚回来继承家业。”  
于是抱着死弟弟不能死自己的决心，库丘林宁可忍受家里多一个人，也不能回家让弟弟瑟坦达清闲。


End file.
